


Happy Birthday, Cas!

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Castiel's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 12: Castiel and originally posted on August 13, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Sam puts together a video of birthday wishes for Castiel’s birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Cas!

“Happy Birthday, Cas,” Sam says into the video equipment that he found on sale. “I know it’s not your actual birthday, God created you long before the invention of the Gregorian calendar, but we wanted a day to celebrate you. I thought it would be fitting for that day to be the day, in this millena at least, that you first came to earth. So in honor of your birthday we are going to talk to some of your friends about how they feel about you.

“I’ll start. You came into our life unexpectedly. For most of my life my brother had been the only person I could truly count on, even in college I couldn’t really trust my friends, but then you came along. We had our ups and downs but you’ve become an essential part our life. You’ve become part of our family.”

-.-.-.-

“Hello Castiel,” Mary says. Sam had found her in the bunker and explained what he was doing. Mary had been eager to help. “Happy Birthday! I’m really glad that I met you.You are a great friend. Plus, it was nice to meet someone almost as confused about the future as I was. I am proud to consider you one of my boys.”

-.-.-.-

Claire is at a hunt nearby so Sam goes to see her next.

“Happy Birthday, Cas,” Claire. “You’re a great guy and pretty cool in a nerdy uncle sort of way.”

Sam is about to turn the camera off when he’s distracted by a flash of light.

“Crowley, what are you doing here?” Sam asks, surprised.

“I heard that you were making a video for our favorite feathered friend and I’m offended that you didn’t invite me. He is the Agent Beyonce to my Agent Jay-Z. So feathers, have a happy birthday. Have some fun. Have a shot on me. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Maybe live a little and do something that I would.”

With a wink the king of hell disappears.

-.-.-.-

Sam talks to a few other people that they know and gets some nice sound bites. The only person Sam hasn’t talked to yet is Dean.

“Come on Dean, don’t you have a message for Cas on his birthday?” Sam asks.

“Dude, you know I’m not a touchy - feely kind of guy. Cas knows how I feel.”

“Seriously? Even Crowley gave me a sound bite for the video.”

“Ug, alright,” Dean says still reluctant but Sam has succeeded in guilting him into it. “Hey Cas,” Dean begins speaking directly into the camera. “You know that I’m not one for chick flick moments but I’ll make an exception because it’s your birthday. You deserve a day to celebrate you because you are a really awesome little dude. I’m so glad I met you. You’re really important to me.” He hesitates a second and says quietly. “I love you. We’ll have our own special birthday celebration after your party.” Dean winks. Behind the camera Sam tries not to laugh at Dean’s unsubtle attempt at innuendo. “Shut up, Sam.” Dean says slightly annoyed.

Sam laughs as he turns off the video camera. He still has a bit of editing to do but he thinks that Cas will really like this video.


End file.
